The Least Suspected
by ShadowGilliam
Summary: They're are two werewolves living among the FF9 crew.But who is it?Oh and somebody dies.
1. Secrets Reveled

I own NOTHING!NOTHING!  
  
It was early, Vivi was going to the Royal Kichan for some water.  
Vivi:Oh hi dead Quina.(he turns around and relizes what he said)AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
He wakes the whole castle up.  
Zidane:Vivi whats wrong.(he said sleepily)  
Dagger:Oh hi dead Quina.(relizes like Vivi)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Eiko:Look what I found by Quina's body.(shows them pieces of brown and black fur)  
Freya:I've seen that type of fur before, but I can't remember what its from.  
Vivi:I just found these claw marks across Quina's chest too.  
Steiner:But what does it all mean?  
Dagger:Why don't we take these pieces of fur to Doctor Tot?  
Eiko:Thats a great idea!  
Steiner:Hopefully we can find out what they are before they kill again.  
~At Doctor Tot's Lab~  
Freya:Doctor Tot can you identify these pieces of fur?  
Dr.Tot:Yes I can.Its werewolf fur.  
Vivi:Whats a werewolf?  
Dr.Tot:Ok lets say for example Zidane was the werewolf.  
Zidane:Which I'm not.  
Dr.Tot:As I was saying (glaring at Zidane) if Zidane was the werewolf he would be Zidane in the   
daytime, but during a full moon, he would become part wolf and part Zidane, but a werewolf   
isn't too common around Alexandria.So i've figured out that its one of you.There are two people  
it can't be though...  
Everybody:(thinking)Me me me me me me me me me.  
Dr.Tot:Vivi because he is a black mage, and...Zidane because he is a genome.I suggest a test.  
How about tonight you go out on the balcony and look at the moon.Whoever transforms,are the   
werewolves.  
Amarant:But won't whoever are the werewolves kill us all?  
Dr.Tot:No as long as you don't get them mad. Treat them just like dogs, because you caught them   
at a fairly early stage and i'll be working on a cure but you have to tell me tomorrow or   
they'll be stuck in the werewolf state forever.(dun dun dun)  
~That Night~  
Vivi:Is everybody ready!  
Eiko:I'm nervous.  
Zidane:Its Eiko.  
Eiko:No its not.   
Now here are who FF9 cast think are the werewolves  
Zidane:Eiko and Steiner  
Vivi:Dagger and Eiko  
Dagger:Freya and Eiko  
Steiner:Amarant and Freya  
Freya:Steiner and Amarant  
Eiko:Dagger and Steiner  
Amarant:Freya and Dagger  
~On the Balcony~  
Freya:Zidane why don't you and Vivi go first.In case anything gets out of hand.  
Zidane:Great idea.  
Vivi:I can't wait to play with the werewolves!  
Everyone:(sweatdrop)  
Steiner:But Master Vivi is right remember what Dr.Tot said.  
Dagger:Yes and I quote.Treat them like dogs and they will not kill you.  
Vivi:Come on Zidane!(starts dancing up the stairs singing Who Let The Dogs Out)  
Everyone:(sweatdrop)  
Eiko:Lets all go up together.  
Everyone but Vivi and Zidane:Okay!  
~On the Balcony~  
Dagger:Nothing has happened yet.(then she faints and so does Eiko)  
Vivi:Steiner sit them down over there, so we can protect them from the you know whats.  
Freya:Theres the moon.  
Amarant:Anything happen yet?  
Vivi:No.(then they hear growls behind them)  
Steiner:Princess!AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!Princess?  
Zidane:Is that who I think it is?(one of the werewolves has a horn)  
Steiner:Princess?(there are torn up red gloves on the other one's front paws)  
Freya:The least suspected.  
Vivi:I knew this would come in handy!(pulls a bone from his pocket)Here werewolf Eiko!  
The Eiko werewolf stared chasing Vivi and barking playfully.Then they jumped off the balcony.  
Vivi:We're okay.(starts playing with Eiko again)  
Freya:This shall be an interesting night.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
If you don't review i'll send Eiko after you.MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! 


	2. Lost and Explained

I own nothing.  
If I get ten reveiws i'll put up some bloopers   
  
~With Vivi and Eiko~  
Vivi:Wow, I haven't been on this side of the forest before.Have you Eiko?  
(From now on Eiko and Dagger can talk telepathicly with Vivi and Zidane)  
Eiko:(No I haven't Vivi)  
Vivi:Did you just t-talk?  
Eiko:(No i'm talking with you in your mind)  
Vivi:Ooookay.Can you see the others anywhere?  
Eiko:(No, I think we're lost)  
Vivi:Duh!Hey why don't you follow our scent backwards?  
Eiko:(Vivi i've just been a werewolf for two nights, I don't have fully developed senses yet)  
Vivi:Oh yeah.Hehe.  
Eiko:(I have an idea, but lets get some water first.I'm thristy)  
Vivi:Okay.  
~With the Others~  
Amarant:I wonder where the brats are?  
Freya:Amarants right.Wow I didn't ever think I would say that.  
Steiner:I'll check around the castle.  
Freya:I'll check the shops near here.  
Amarant:Guess i'll look in the forest.  
Zidane:I'll stay here with Dagger just in case they come back.  
They all leave except Zidane and Dagger.  
Dagger:(Zidane)  
Zidane:Garland is that you playing a joke on me.  
Dagger:(No Zidane guess again)  
Zidane:Kuja?  
Dagger:(Think Zidane this is one of your closest friends)  
Zidane:Vivi, since when could you talk to me through my mind.  
Dagger:(Heres a hint, its a girl)  
Zidane:Freya?  
Dagger:(She is right behind you)  
Zidane:(turns around)I don't see anybody, just a werewolf.  
Dagger:(I am NOT just a werewolf!)  
Zidane:Dagger!But how!  
Dagger:(That hurt Zidane.I can't help what I am)  
Zidane:Sorry Dagger, I was just a little surprised.  
Dagger:(Its okay)  
Zidane:So whats it like being a werewolf?  
Dagger:(You wouldn't believe how many things I can smell, hear, and see)  
Zidane:How about a test?  
Dagger:(Okay, what is it)  
Zidane:I'll stand over here, and you identify my cologhn.  
Dagger:(Is it Chocobo Paradise?)  
Zidane:Thats a really good nose!  
Dagger:(Thanks!)  
Zidane:I've got to know, why did you kill Quina?  
Dagger:(Well it started when Eiko told me that she didn't feel good.Then the next thing I know  
Eiko had grown fangs and had turned into a werewolf.At first she was kind of playful, but then  
she accidentally scratched me.Then I saw that my hands had grown claws and my body was covered in a  
thick fur.I don't remember anything after that except that Quina said it was going to eat us)  
Zidane:So you were defending yourselves.  
Dagger:(Basicly)  
Then they hear a howl coming from the forest.  
Zidane:Was that Eiko?  
Dagger:(Yeah and shes lost)  
~With Vivi and Eiko~  
Eiko:(I hope I was loud enough)  
Vivi:Me too.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
If I get six reviews i'll continue with chapter three. 


	3. Dicision

I own nothing except the idea for this fic.  
Just as promised I got six reviews so heres the rest.Remember give me ten and there will be   
bloopers for all.  
  
~With Zidane and Dagger~  
Zidane:What do we do now Dagger?  
Dagger:(This)Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Zidane:Tell me the next time you howl okay.  
Dagger:(Sorry, sometimes I forget how loud it is)  
~With Eiko and Vivi~  
Vivi:Come Eiko we must follow that howl.(starts running)  
Eiko:(Vivi, your going the wrong way)  
Vivi:(starts running backwards)Which way is it?  
Eiko:(That way)  
Vivi:Thanks!(starts running in the right direction, then remembers something and starts running  
backwards)  
Vivi:Forgot you.(he picks up Eiko)Lets go!  
Eiko:(Uh Vivi)  
Vivi:(starts running again, then runs back to where they started)  
Eiko:(What is it this time Vivi?)  
Vivi:I thought of an easier way.Meteor!  
Eiko:(Vivi!What are you doing, you'll kill us both!)  
Vivi:I asked Freya to teach me this.High jump!(they jump on the Meteor)  
Eiko:(And you can control this because?)  
Vivi:Whoops forgot about that.  
Eiko:(We're going the right way right)  
Vivi:Theres the castle.Time to jump!(they jump in front of Zidane)Hi guys!  
Dagger,Zidane,Eiko:(sweatdrop)  
Freya:Whats wrong I heard a howl?  
Steiner:Is something wrong with the princess?  
Zidane and Vivi wink at Eiko and Dagger.They nodd their heads knowing what they ment.  
Dagger:(Steiner)  
Eiko:(Freya)  
Steiner,Freya:What?  
Dagger,Eiko:(Come here)  
Freya:What do you two want?  
Vivi,Zidane:We didn't say anything.  
Steiner:Amarant?  
Eiko:(He isn't back yet)  
Dagger:(Its me and Eiko)  
Freya:Dagger and Eiko.  
Both:(What)  
Freya:Guess what I got from Quina.(shows them a Siver Fork and smiles)  
Dagger:(You wouldn't)  
Vivi:Whats wrong with that Silver Fork Zidane?  
Zidane:Silver is a werewolf's weakness.  
Vivi:Oh.  
Freya:Oops I dropped it.Can you slide that over here Eiko?   
Eiko:(Okay)  
Dagger:(No Eiko!)  
But she was too late as soon as Eiko touched the Silver Fork she went unconscious.  
Dagger:(Eiko!Eiko are you okay?)  
Eiko:(I think.Let me get up)  
Dagger:(Hurry the sun's almost up.Come on lets go to my room and get dressed)  
Eiko:(Dagger I can't feel my tail anymore)  
Dagger:(Your just turning back into a human.Now hurry the sun is almost up)  
~In Dagger's Room~  
Dagger:(You can put that gown on)  
Eiko:Theres the sun.  
Dagger:Eiko you can get up now.  
Eiko:Oh okay.Hey Dagger.  
Dagger:Yes.  
Eiko:I'm sorry for turning you into a werewolf.  
Dagger:It's okay.I don't know but for some reason I kind of like it.  
Eiko:Hey Dagger look what I can do!(she turns into a werewolf)  
Dagger:When did you learn to do that!  
Eiko:(turns back into a human)I didn't rip your gown with my fur either. I can teach you if you want.  
Dagger:We'll see.  
Zidane:(walks in)Have you two decided what your going to do yet.  
Dagger:Why don't we make a list of pros and cons about this.  
Zidane:I'll go get Vivi.(leaves)  
Eiko:I wonder why he's going to get Vivi?  
Dagger:Vivi has better handwriting than Zidane.  
Eiko:Oh.  
~In Vivi's Room~  
Zidane:Vivi wake up.  
Vivi:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
Zidane:Vivi!Wake uuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppppppp!!!!  
Vivi:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
Zidane:Man I hate writing.  
Suddenly a feather drops.  
Vivi:Zidane is it time to get up already?  
Zidane:(sweatdrop)Come Vivi I need you to help me, Dagger, and Eiko make a list.  
Vivi:Okay, but why didn't you make the list?  
Zidane:Vivi if I wrote the list we wouldn't know what it said afterwards.  
Vivi:Oh.(sweatdrop)  
~In Dagger's room~  
Dagger:Ready Vivi?  
Vivi:Yep.  
Zidane:Con, you have to transform during a full moon.  
Vivi:Got it.Next.  
Eiko:Pro, it will be easier to fight battles, night or day.  
Dagger:Pro, we can transform when we need to.  
Zidane:Pro, I don't have to protect them anymore.  
Dagger:Since when do you have to protect us!  
Eiko:Pro, we can rip Zidane to shreds if he says that again.(flashes yellow eyes)  
Vivi:Anything else?  
The Others:No.  
Eiko:I think I'll stay a werewolf, just to keep Zidane on high alert.  
Dagger:I think I will too.I don't know how to break this to Steiner though.  
Vivi:I'll tell him for you.  
Dagger:Oh thank you Vivi.(runs up and hugs him)  
Vivi:No problem.  
Zidane:(Why don't I get that kind of attention?)  
Eiko:Ahem.(flashes yellow eyes)  
Zidane:(Oh crap she can read my thoughts.Not good.Better watch what I think around her.)  
Eiko:You better.  
Zidane:Stay outta my head!!!!(runs to his room and slams the door)  
Vivi,Dagger:(sweatdrop)  
Vivi:Well I better go break the news to Steiner.  
~Later~  
Steiner:WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PRINCESS IS GOING TO STAY A WEREWOLF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vivi:Exactly what I said.  
Steiner:Master Vivi if this is a joke please end it now.  
Vivi:Sorry Steiner.Bye.  
~In Dagger's Room~  
Eiko:I don't think he took it very well.Dagger, why are you on the ground.  
Dagger:Too loud.  
Eiko:Oh yeah the sensitive wolf ears.  
Vivi:Dagger he didn't-  
Zidane:We heard.(Even though we all don't have wolf ears.)  
Eiko:I might be able to arrange that.  
Zidane:Not Again!!!!!!!!!!(runs to room and slams door)  
Dagger:Shut up!!!!!!!Ow now my ears hurt.  
Vivi:Looks like we'll be having some new adventures.  
Zidane:(runs through the hallway screaming)Stay outta my HHHHHHHHEEEEEEAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD!!!!  
Vivi, Eiko, Dagger:(sweatdrop)  
  
The End  
  
Anything I do with this story now will be the gangs adventures with our favorite werewolves.  
Remember ten reviews and their will be bloopers. 


End file.
